


Тайный Санта

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Series: Noch einmal [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Story, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Present Tense, Rope Bondage, Устоявшиеся отношения, повседневность, шибари
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайд-стори к "NE": Рождество - все празднуют, как умеют. И Элен тоже празднует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайный Санта

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [**Чертенок номер 13**](http://chertick13.diary.ru/).
> 
> История написана в качестве подарка для брата на позапрошлый Новый год ^^"

  
– Не знаю, что ей подарить, – задумчиво говорит Элен сам себе. – Что вообще можно?..

– Ммм... – мычит Лексо. У него фартук до пола (такие надевают, наверно, только официанты да маньяки-мясники из фильмов ужасов), руки по локоть в муке и ему, по всей видимости, намного интересней возиться с тестом для бейгли(1), чем участвовать в беседе. – Что ее интересует?

– Ее? – переспрашивает Ленгель немного удивленно, вдруг открыв, что знает о коллеге совсем немного. – Горы. Альпинизм. Хм... по крайней мере, когда-то она всерьез увлекалась всем этим... Еще автомобили. Мотоциклы. Трициклы. Квадроциклы. Еще какие-нибудь циклы. Небесная королева, на ее месте я бы интересовался новинками в области протезирования и генной инженерии... Эти скандинавы совсем не изменились со времен легендарных заплывов на драккарах, все такие же безголовые варвары, – на долю секунды кажется, что к нему снизошло озарение. – Может, подарить ей зимнюю резину? Или смазку?..

– Клубничную или ментоловую? – рассеянно вопрошает мужчина, орудуя скалкой. По всей кухне летает белая пыль.

– Трансмиссионную! – Элен приходит в отчаяние.

Лексо наконец откладывает огромный ком теста в сторону и в очередной раз перемешивает лопаточкой коричневатую массу в миске.

– Попробуешь начинку? – лопатка неожиданно оказывается перед самым эленовым носом. Элен пару секунд оценивающе рассматривает то, что ему так настойчиво предлагают. Оно представляет собой нечто среднее между вареньем и марципаном и распространяет убойный запах апельсина и коньяка.

Ленгель теряется. Он бы точно рявкнул что-то злое, будь это кто-то другой, но это же _Лексо_. Элен очень боится забыться, ослабить железный контроль над собой и случайно обидеть его – прямотой, закрытостью, резкостью, холодностью... Впрочем, чтобы обидеть Лексо, нужно сильно постараться, проявить находчивость. Он же как гранитная скала. Как пуленепробиваемый жаропрочный сейф. Выпалишь ему со всей мощью душевного порыва что-то мерзкое в лицо, глядя прямо в глаза, а он улыбнется в ответ так, что голливудские холмы со своими киностудиями заплачут и зайдутся в рукоплесканиях. Только это не важно. Элену после таких срывов настолько плохо, что он даже немного заболевает – натурально, с температурой и заложенным носом. Лексо, конечно, тут же приезжает его спасать (как же так, принцесса умирает, срочно под одеялко и компресс на лобик), Элен уже не знает, куда себя девать от стыда, ведь он так и не попросил прощения за очередной акт испепеляющей откровенности, небольшой инцидент превращается в светопреставление... В общем, иногда Ленгель оказывается в позиции нелегкого выбора между тем, что предписывают социальные нормы, и тем, что требует его желчная натура.

– Я могу ответить «нет»?

– Да брось, – Лексо хмурится, но как-то не всерьез. – Неужели твоя мама не пекла рулеты к Рождеству?

– Моя мама? – фыркает Элен, не веря своим ушам. – Моя мама ничего и никогда не пекла. И папа, кстати, тоже. Тем удивительней, что этим занимаешься ты! Мы просто могли... не знаю... заказать их?

– Вот еще. Бейгли надо печь. Моя бабушка всегда делала их сама, а потом отдавала мне миску с остатками начинки. Знаешь, было круто, – мужчина широко улыбается.

Бывают люди с гипнотическим взглядом, а бывают – вот, с гипнотической улыбкой. Элен сверлит взглядом ямочку на правой щеке Лексо и стойко пытается сохранять недовольный вид, хоть и не может избавиться от ощущения, будто в его животе тает огромная сахарная голова, от которой и сладко, и липко.

– М-м. Не сомневаюсь, – ему не хочется рассказывать про Рождество в их семье, хотя, казалось бы, чего стесняться? Типичное торжество в доме Ленгелей больше всего напоминало поминальный обед. Все – папа, мама и сам Элен – садились за праздничный стол. Сам стол, что характерно, обладал внушительными размерами, а его убранство было преисполнено монументального величия. Заняв свои места, все приступали к безмолвной трапезе. Родители никак не могли решиться на развод и изо всех сил пытались создать видимость «счастливой семьи». Тот факт, что они свели к минимуму общение друг с другом, не казался им помехой на пути к этой восхитительной иллюзии.

Вот странно, как только Элен уехал от них и стал жить один, его мать и отец наконец смогли наладить отношения и начать разговаривать. Да, они живут в законном браке, и по сей день. Это неминуемо наводит Элена на мысль, что именно он был камнем преткновения во время затяжных родительских ссор.  
Ленгель уходит в мир своих мыслей и пропускает тот злосчастный момент, когда подлый Риордан опускает ему на голову руку, все еще испачканную в муке, и зарывается всей пятерней в волосы. Элена подбрасывает на стуле.

– Т-ты! – он просто не может в это поверить. У него же теперь все волосы в тесте! Голова, конечно, тут же начинает чесаться, будто ее не мукой посыпали, а самыми настоящими вшами. Если он сейчас же не примет душ, то свихнется через пару часов. Или расчешет себе кожу на макушке до крови.

Лексо не чувствует за собой особой вины и очаровательно улыбается в ответ на эленов взгляд, способный уничтожить все живое. Он почти всегда улыбается.

– Сделать тебе еще чаю? – как ни в чем ни бывало интересуется мужчина.

– Чаю? – переспрашивает Элен, чудовищным усилием воли сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не схватить проклятое тесто со стола и не залепить им в лицо Риордану. Это именно то, что долбанутый кулинар по праву заслужил. – Чаю?! – он уже тянется к белесому шару, когда Лексо перехватывает его и притягивает, вжимая лицом себе в грудь.

– Я фебя неавижу, – негодует задыхающийся Ленгель, чудом удержавшись на стуле. – Пуфти!

– Пожалуй, все-таки заварю для тебя чай, – решает мужчина, разжимая стальные объятия.

– Пожалуй, теперь мне нужно что-то покрепче чая, – помятый суровым актом симпатии Элен не может больше сдерживаться и все-таки чешет голову. – Вместо того, чтобы помочь мне с чертовым подарком, ты вывалял меня в муке и пытался насильно пичкать сладким! Уж тебе-то, дипломированному стоматологу, стыдно не знать о пагубном влиянии сахара на зубную эмаль... – его начинает подташнивать от собственного занудства, но остановиться он уже не в состоянии. Поезд с гордым названием «Элен Первый Разглагольствующий» того и гляди полетит под откос, то есть вон из этого благословенного дома.

– Было бы лучше, если бы я вел себя как чокнутый папаша Вилли Вонки? – насмешливо уточняет Лексо. – Учту на будущее. Потянешься к салонцукору(2) – получишь по рукам.

Элен хмыкает. Раздражение отпускает, и ему снова хорошо. Он упирается локтями в колени, ставит подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки и из такого положения наблюдает за Лексо. Тот накладывает заварку в чайник, едва слышно насвистывая что-то себе под нос.

– Не люблю конфеты... О. Может, подарить Сольвейг что-то сладкое? Девушкам вроде нравится шоколад и всякое такое.

– Идея с клубничной смазкой мне понравилась больше. Честно!

Элен качает головой:

– Понятно, ты не хочешь мне помогать. Подарю ей то же, что и нашему выпускающему редактору в прошлом году.

– Что, и ему досталась смазка?..

Элен фыркает. В такие минуты ему одновременно хочется неприлично загоготать и легонько стукнуть Лексо по голове – так сказать, для профилактики – но он никак не может определить, что же будет уместнее. Чаще всего момент оказывается утерян, а Элен остается растерянным и немного смущенным – вот как сейчас.

– Кожаная папка-конверт Piquadro. Коричневая. Не мерзостного оттенка бургундского, который уже у всех поперек горла, а такая... ржаво-коричневая.

Лексо мычит в ответ что-то неразборчивое. Элен вдруг осознает, что все указанные подробности были абсолютно лишними. Девять к одному, что мужчина пропустил их мимо ушей.

– Я хотел сказать, что это была красивая папка, – поясняет он, не понимая, отчего ему так неловко. Что ж поделать, Лексо типичный мужлан и не различает оттенки цветов, ему все едино.

– Папка – это как-то обезличенно. Эта девушка, вроде, твой друг... Наверно, стоит придумать что-то более... душевное? Можешь упаковать для нее один из рулетов. Это будет очень трогательно.

Элен закрывает рукой лицо (что весьма проблематично сделать, не припечатав ладонью стекла очков). Он так и видит, как одаривает домашней выпечкой своих ошеломленных, глупо разевающих рты коллег, а придурок Войт корчится где-то под столом в приступе гомерического хохота. Да он же там скончается от разрыва аорты, под этим самым столом, а его немец останется без праздничного рождественского минета. Ну нет, Ленгель не так жесток. Да и потом, если бы он пожелал ввести весь отдел в состояние тяжелого когнитивного диссонанса, нашел бы способ поизящней.

– Ох... Как бы тебе объяснить? У меня вроде как есть репутация. Если я начну раздавать кому ни попадя... эмм... – Элен тщательно подбирает слова, чтобы не задеть Лексо, – душевные подарки, они решат, что они мне небезразличны, а это совсем не так.

– По-моему, ты не прав, – мужчина моет руки и возвращается к многострадальным рулетам. – Вот уже битый час мы беседуем о том, что подарить твоему товарищу по работе. Даже если не брать во внимание то, что вы не очень-то близки... хм...

– Я вижу, к чему ты ведешь. Кристиан говорит то же самое.

– Он умный человек.

– Это ты только что сделал себе комплимент таким замысловатым образом?

Лексо приподнимает ком теста и с силой шмякает его об доску. При всех своих скудных познаниях в области готовки, Элен не думает, что стоит так делать. Вдруг это несчастное тесто осядет, или там еще чего...

– К тому же, – продолжает он, – я делаю этот подарок не по своей воле. Это все Кристиан и его дурацкие представления о мире и других людях. Знаешь, он махровый идеалист, и то, что мы, цитирую, «недружные», здорово оскорбляет его светлые чувства...

«Недружные».

Интересно, на самом деле, что бы Кристиан хотел видеть в своем отделе? Всеобщее братание, поцелуи в щечку, совместные посиделки в выходные и жалкие попытки поделиться тяготами жизни за чашкой латте? Это просто нелепо. Нельзя требовать такого от людей, объединенных в первую очередь случаем, и лишь потом – безмерно странным общим делом.

– Но вы же действительно недружные... Не так уж плохо иногда общаться с людьми, ведь так?

– Зависит от людей, – Элен театрально разводит руками и, забывшись, чуть не опрокидывает заварочный чайник, стоящий на самом краю стола.

– М-м... – Лексо изображает напряженную умственную деятельность. – Вот например, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы пообщаться с моей семьей вечером двадцать четвертого?

Элен чувствует себя так, как если бы случайно проглотил ложку. И даже не чайную, а как минимум столовую. Пятьдесят три грамма начищенного до блеска серебра. Внутри некомфортно, и по-металлически холодно. Элену хочется прокашляться.

– Это... в канун Рождества?

Риордан бросает попытку раскатать тесто для бейгли в тонкий до прозрачности пласт, разворачивается и пристально смотрит на Элена.

– Да. Мама хотела бы с тобой познакомиться.

Вот теперь Ленгеля, кажется, по-настоящему тошнит. Он всей душой надеется, что этот прискорбный факт нельзя прочитать у него на лице.

– И... То есть... – Элен оказывается как никогда близок к панике, когда осознает, что ему не хватает слов. У него закончились все гребаные слова! – Э-это... типа семейного ужина?.. – кое-как сформулированный вопрос звучит не просто жалко, а прямо-таки ничтожно.

Лексо – вот этот шкаф с легкой тенью вечерней щетины на подбородке – все так же безмолвен и недвижим. Элен не может расшифровать это его выражение лица. Что-то похожее на недоумение, одновременно веселое и печальное. С ума сойти. Вот просто взять и свихнуться.

– Да, – весомо изрекает мужчина и даже кивает для наглядности, – это типа семейного ужина.

– И кто там будет?

– Мама, папа... Возможно, кто-то из тетушек. Боюсь, если они прибудут, то неизбежно притащат с собой всех своих... И ты, если захочешь. Ты согласишься сопровождать меня?

Элен открывает рот – и молчит. Он собирается сказать, что плевать хотел на постулат: «Рождество – семейный праздник». Он так же плевать хотел на многочисленную родню Риордана: на стариков, которые будут сверлить его неодобрительным взглядом исподлобья, на эти омерзительные семейные пары, точно сошедшие с обложек «Бурды» девяностых годов, на их нарочито прилизанных детей; он не хочет быть посмешищем перед всеми ними, не хочет превращать Лексо в «разочарование», не хочет отнимать у его отца и матери призрачную иллюзию того, что когда-нибудь – не сейчас, но совсем скоро – они будут нянчить на коленях своих кровных внуков. Он _не хочет_ сопровождать Риордана. Он бы последовал за ним даже в ад, но только не на это торжество с привкусом патриархальной старины.

Но это же Лексо. Он так хочет, чтобы Лексо было хорошо. В Элена вживили сумасшедший механизм, с точностью до тысячных долей определяющий, когда тому хорошо, а когда – нет. Любой его душевный дискомфорт Ленгель чувствует, как свой: у него внутри все ноет. Элен, конечно, не самый лучший партнер из всех возможных: он вечно чем-то раздражен, его постоянно что-то не устраивает. Он знает, как тяжело временами его терпеть, и знает, каким сам бывает нетерпимым. И Лексо, должно быть, единственный человек на этой проклятой планете, который видит, что Ленгель находится в непрекращающейся борьбе с собой, где, как и в любой другой борьбе, бывают победы и поражения.

– Я... Хорошо. Хорошо, – говорит он, и, как ни странно, его почти трясет от облегчения. Первые пару секунд. Затем приходит осознание, на что же он подписался. – Ох.

– Не бойся. Они славные. Ты им понравишься, – ободряет его Лексо и возвращается к тесту.

Элен наливает себе чай и тут же выпивает на автомате всю чашку. Он бы выпил еще одну, просто чтобы чем-то себя занять, но в желудке уже протестующе булькает. В голове – сплошная неразбериха.

Семейный обед. Омерзительный заливной карп. Одно из страшных воспоминаний эленова детства: гигантская рыбья голова с одиноким белесым глазом, тупо взирающая на едоков сквозь толщу студенистой массы. Украшение из фигурно нарезанной моркови и вареных яиц вызывает нервную икоту – и то, и другое входит в топ-лист так не любимых Ленгелем продуктов, пропустив вперед разве что пресловутого карпа... Папа с угрюмой решимостью делит эту прелесть на порционные куски. Мамин вопрос звучит скорее утвердительно: «Будешь». Маленький Элен отрешенно наблюдает, как скользкий ком некой инопланетной субстанции приземляется в его тарелку. Блюмс. «Ну же, попробуй!» – торопит его мать. «Пусть ест то, что ему нравится. Вечно ты к нему цепляешься», – рокочет отец густым басом. Элен поднимается из-за стола и удаляется в свою комнату. Из гостиной доносятся разрозненные реплики на повышенных тонах, которые довольно скоро сходятся в крещендо скандала.

Семейный обед. Элен будет сидеть по правую руку от Лексо, в итальянской сорочке цвета мокко и при галстуке, а его мужчина – кто бы сомневался – в одной из этих своих фланелевых рубашек. Элен пытается незаметно от них избавиться, но куда там – выкинешь одну, ее место займут две новые. Чем это убожество так нравится преуспевающему и обеспеченному Риордану – не ясно. Да, они мягкие и теплые, но какие же уродливые... Хорошо еще, он в них не ходит на работу. Для работы у него другие (и часто – тоже клетчатые. Ковбой нашелся). Впрочем, и их не видно под врачебным халатом. В общем, не стоит ждать, что к семейному торжеству Лексо приоденется – как и вся его бесконечная родня. Элен будет единственным прилично выглядящим человеком за столом, и потому все будут глазеть на него, как на заморскую диву. Конечно же, они будут глазеть, таращиться, препарировать его взглядом, как же иначе?..

Семейный обед. Мероприятие настолько тягостное, что найдется до смешного мало желающих проводить его чаще двух раз в год – на Пасху и на Рождество. Двоюродные сестры, троюродные тетки, девери, шурины и прочие малознакомые люди, предположительно состоящие в отдаленном родстве. Три поколения за одним столом. Орущие дети, их родители, увлеченные скорее токайским мускатом, чем беседой, и пожилая пара «всю жизнь плечом к плечу», которой он должен понравиться... И которой, конечно же, нужно вручить традиционное подношение по случаю Рождества-знакомства-всего сразу, тогда как Элен не может придумать подарок даже своей трижды проклятой коллеге. Восхитительно. Просто божественно.

– Тебя не слишком смутило мое предложение? Ты так быстро согласился... – сомневается Лексо. Похоже, он готовился к длительному сеансу убеждения и теперь здорово обеспокоен неожиданной сговорчивостью Элена.

– Нет. Не слишком, – Ленгель повышает градус равнодушия в голосе.

Но обманывать Лексо с каждым разом все сложнее. Он – единственный человек, которому интересно наблюдать за поведением Элена и искать логическое обоснование его реакциям. И единственный, кто не считает Элена самовлюбленным засранцем, избалованным и капризным. Ну, или считает, но это полностью устраивает его – в отличие от всего остального мира.

– Ты уверен?

– Да. Теперь ты миллион раз переспросишь, уверен ли я в том, что уверен?

– Конечно. Вдруг ты все-таки не уверен? Я хочу знать наверняка, – голос у Лексо низкий, мягкий, насыщенный и совершенно солнечный. Очень красивый тембр.

– Ты сводишь меня с ума, – бурчит Элен. Он имеет в виду дурацкие расспросы, бьющие по больному, а не голос доктора Риордана, от которого его пациенты должны кончать, сидя в стоматологическом кресле с разинутым ртом, забитым отсыревшей ватой. В любом случае, фраза двусмысленна.

Мужчина разворачивается, поводит плечом и подмигивает Элену. Тот облизывает губы, пытаясь спрятать глупую улыбку. Весь этот спектакль – для него одного, и это наполняет его ни с чем не сравнимой радостью собственника.

– Да-да, на это я и рассчитывал, – Лексо едва ли не лучится самодовольством. К тому же, он наконец – в это трудно поверить – подводит рулетную эпопею к логическому завершению и загружает плоды своих трудов в духовой шкаф, что дает ему еще один повод гордиться собой. – Так, судя по всему, с этим я закончил. Уф-ф. Что пожелаешь на ужин?

Элен изображает секундную задумчивость, потом медленно поднимает руку и, попирая законы этикета, указывает пальцем на Лексо.

*** *** ***

На следующий день в обед Элена вызванивают с ресепшена первого этажа, потому что какой-то тип без пропуска страшно хочет с ним увидеться. Тот догадывается, что это за тип, но все равно здорово нервничает – какие демоны приволокли его сюда в разгар рабочего дня? Почему он не предупредил Элена, что заедет?.. Мог бы и позвонить. Или что-то случилось?

Ленгель и без того с самого утра как на иголках: уже двадцать второе декабря, сегодня вечером редакционный корпоратив, бьющий все рекорды уныния, а завтра, в положенные четыре ноль-ноль – рождественский утренник (или как еще назвать этот выкидыш нездоровой фантазии Кристиана?). Подарки по-прежнему не куплены, брюки, в которых он собирался предстать пред взорами бесчисленного полчища Риорданов, отчаянно ждут, когда же их доставят в химчистку. Иными словами, у Элена завал, он никак не может организовать свое время и готов сожрать любого, кто посмеет замешкаться у него на пути. И если Лексо приехал сюда с какой-нибудь глупостью, он, во имя Небесной Королевы...

Когда Элен наконец спускается в холл, первое, что он видит – Риордан, мило беседующий со стражами порядка. Странно, что те так и не дали ему добро на вход.

– Что? – не слишком-то вежливо выпаливает Ленгель сходу.

Бравые парни в униформе косятся на него неодобрительно. Ну вот, славное пополнение армии фанатов Лексо. Зачаровывает он всех, что ли?

Вместо ответа ему протягивают что-то прямоугольное, обтянутое алой упаковочной бумагой.

– Твой рождественский подарок, – добавляет Лексо так, будто этот комментарий должен что-то прояснить.

Элен продолжает с недоверием взирать на раздражающе-броский сверток, не торопясь взять его в руки. Конечно, вчера они с Риорданом говорили о том, что теперь увидятся нескоро (то есть, только двадцать четвертого, в канун Рождества), но это же не повод срываться среди дня с рабочего места... И что это за ерунда про подарок?.. Он переводит взгляд на мужчину. На улице, похоже, снова снегопад – у Лексо ресницы мокрые, как после душа, а воротник его куртки усеян маленькими блестящими каплями. Элену навязчиво хочется их стряхнуть, но мающиеся от скуки охранники наблюдают слишком пристально.

– Твой рождественский подарок для скандинавской девушки, – снисходительно поясняет Риордан, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

Элен забирает алое и прямоугольное, вертит его, осматривая. Он слишком ошарашен, чтобы поблагодарить Лексо, хотя тот, в каком-то смысле, только что его спас.

– Это... – Элен нащупывает под плотной бумагой выпирающий корешок, – книга?!

Лексо с достоинством кивает. 

– Сегодня в обед решил прогуляться до того ресторанчика на улице Ракоци и наткнулся на миленькую книжную лавку. Как видишь, оттуда я вышел не с пустыми руками.

Элен прикрывает глаза и качает головой. Милостивые небеса, ну какой Лексо чудак.

– И что там? – вот теперь он умирает от любопытства, потому что томик, как назло, надежно запакован.

– Не скажу, – упирается Лексо.

– Но это же мой подарок! – стонет от бессилья Элен. – С тебя станется в приступе вдохновенья приобрести «Счастливые дни с Голым Поваром»(3), тогда как этой титановой бронеженщине нужно что-то вроде пособия по сборке парового бицикла с помощью детского набора инструментов и одной действующей руки.

– Да нет же, я все понял предельно четко, – хмурится Лексо.

– Ну и что ты купил?

– Тайна. Игра же так и называется – «Тайный Санта», верно? Тебе должно быть вдвойне интересно в нее играть, потому что не знаешь не только кто тебя поздравит, но и что ты сам подаришь.

Элен понимает, что над ним шутят, но не может не кипятиться. Он шумно выдыхает через нос и говорит:

– Разве тебе не пора в клинику? Не знаю, как насчет тебя, но мой обеденный перерыв подойдет к концу через четыре минуты, – как бы недружелюбно это не звучало, Ленгель вовсе не хочет поскорее выдворить Риордана. Он просто волнуется, не опоздает ли его партнер на работу, и еще немного нервничает из-за предстоящего прощания. Венгрия совсем недавно вылезла из цепких лап социализма, и люди тут все еще закованы в броню из стереотипов; он отнюдь не уверен, что засунуть язык в рот Лексо на глазах у всех хотя бы отдаленно смахивает на хорошую идею.

– О, и правда, – спохватывается мужчина и протягивает ему свою ручищу в преисполненном официальности жесте. – Господин Ленгель?

– Господин Риордан, – в тон ему отзывается Элен. Его тонкая кисть исчезает в огромной и очень горячей ладони Лексо. Пока они церемонно обмениваются рукопожатием, Элен чувствует, как по позвоночнику поднимается столб огня. – Увидимся двадцать четвертого.

– Всенепременно, – весело соглашается мужчина и уходит. 

Элен хочет посмотреть сквозь стеклянные двери, как тот садится в машину, но заставляет себя подняться в свой кабинет. Таинственная книга в алой обертке зажата у него под мышкой, и все время, пока беспощадно тормозящий лифт ползет наверх, Ленгель уговаривает себя не вскрывать упаковку в угоду своему любопытству. 

Телефон Элена, в спешке забытый на рабочем столе, радует своего владельца пришедшим пару минут назад сообщением: «Я подумывал трахнуть тебя в туалете, но, к сожалению, по-настоящему опаздывал».

*** **** ***

Ему не нравится то, как быстро он отвык спать один. Зависимость – плохой знак. Элен срывается с корпоративной вечеринки при первой возможности; он не пьет, потому что приехал на своей машине, и вечер кажется ему поистине нескончаемым. Он возвращается домой и, приняв душ, ложится в кровать, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым. Элен уверен, что отключится, стоит лишь голове коснуться подушки, но чуда не происходит. Он долго – наверное, несколько часов – лежит без сна, не в силах отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей о семейном обеде, вселяющем экзистенциальный ужас, книге в яркой обертке и дурацкой игре в «Тайного Санту».

Когда Кристиан со свойственной ему темпераментностью объявляет, что на этот раз не позволит своим сотрудникам «бездарно просрать Рождество», все только хихикают. Такое повторяется каждый год. У господина Андерсона пунктик на двадцать пятом декабря: по его мнению, в этот день все прямо-таки обязаны плясать и веселиться, хотят они того или нет. «Сыграем в «Тайного Санту», – распоряжается глава отдела и с заговорщицким видом достает тряпичный мешочек. – Здесь лежат бумажки с вашими именами. Каждый вытягивает одну и тайно готовит подарок тому, чье имя на ней написано. Поехали!» Элен засовывает руку в мешок и думает – вот, вот, сейчас ему достанется бумажка с именем Войта, а что дарить этому альтернативно одаренному, он и не знает.

Однако честь поздравлять Словена выпадает кому-то другому, чему Элен безмерно рад. Ему же достается Сольвейг.

Смурый после бессонной ночи Ленгель пересекает порог «Ди Зюсихкайтен» ровно в четыре утра. Томаш в красно-белом колпаке дрыхнет за прилавком. За «их» столом, будто мольеровский каменный гость, восседает норвежка. На ее прекрасном лице без труда можно прочитать фразу «Вчера был корпоратив».

– Приветствую, – чеканит девушка, чем во сто крат увеличивает собственное сходство со статуей командора.

Элен кивает ей и опадает на стул, едва найдя в себе силы избавиться от верхней одежды. Где носит черт всех остальных? Если они не явятся в ближайшие две минуты, он пошлет их куда подальше, отдаст Сольвейг книгу и уедет домой. Спать. Норвежка глядит на него с пониманием.

Снаружи раздается шелест шин. Элен поворачивает голову и какое-то время наблюдает сквозь оконное стекло и снежную завесу за попытками серой «Ауди» втиснуться в просвет между его машиной и здоровым черным внедорожником. По тому, как мучительно выполняется фокус с параллельной парковкой, нетрудно догадаться, кто за рулем.

Конечно, они приезжают вдвоем, и когда эта святая пара вылезает из машины, Элену вдруг становится смешно от мысли, что вот таких двухметровых брюнетов наверняка клепают по стандарту MSZ(4) на каком-нибудь замшелом заводе под Мишкольцем. Когда они наконец заходят, даже Томаш просыпается от шума. Войта невозможно много: в стеганом черном пуховике нараспашку он выглядит еще внушительней, чем обычно, а его громкий, и, как кажется Ленгелю, слишком наглый голос отзывается колокольным звоном в по-утреннему чугунной голове. Рихтер, которому Элен никогда особенно не симпатизировал, как всегда собран и освежающе немногословен, и это его синее пальто, похожее бушлат офицера английского флота, тоже вполне ничего.

– Неприлично радостные для четырех часов утра, – вяло констатирует Сольвейг после приветственного взмаха рукой.

Войт и Рихтер переглядываются.

– А, просто предвкушаем десятичасовое путешествие, – объясняет Словен, нимало не печалясь. – Праздничная пробка на контрольно-пропускном пункте для нас вроде как уникальный шанс выспаться.

– Точно, ваша поездка в Фульду, – припоминает девушка и подает Томашу знак подойти. – Не проще ли добраться туда по воздуху?

– Определенно не сейчас, – немец кивает в сторону окна. – Мы лучше как-нибудь сами.  
Томаш снисходит до посетителей, Сольвейг решительно требует чаю, «много-много, зеленого-зеленого», с таким видом, будто заказывает настойку на жабах. Рихтер смотрит на нее с сочувствием и скромно просит кофе. Войт ничего не просит и не требует (что само по себе наводит на подозрения), зато смотрит на Элена как-то уж очень странно. На заднем плане, создавая атмосферу благопристойной мелодрамы начала пятидесятых, мурлычет Дорис Дэй, ее бархатный голос изредка перекрывается бренчанием посуды и шуршанием кофемашины. Словену наконец надоедает нервировать Элена, он откидывается на спинку стула и устремляет на немца более чем говорящий взгляд.

Дверь снова отворяется, Кристиан с услужливостью вышколенного швейцара пропускает в кофейню Анико, одетую в очаровательное белое пальто и меховые наушники. Щеки девушки румянятся от теплого воздуха и неожиданного знака внимания.

– Так, леди и джентльмены Неспящие, все в сборе? Рождественское собрание по нерабочим вопросам можно считать открытым, – господин Андерсен выглядит необыкновенно довольным собой и одаряет всех собравшихся улыбками. – Господин Рихтер? – он замечает немца. Пока мужчины пожимают друг другу руки, управляющий приносит заказ.

– Может быть, мы перейдем к запланированной раздаче слонов? – Элен пытается как-то ускорить процесс, но все по-прежнему раздражающе неторопливы. Начальник ждет свой обязательный клубничный мусс (ему даже не нужно делать заказ; едва завидев восточный профиль Кристиана, Томаш начинает греметь блендером), Анико о чем-то допытывается у Сольвейг, Словен со свойственной ему беспардонностью отбирает у своего мужчины чашку и отпивает из нее, немедленно обжигаясь.

– Может, заказать тебе кофе? – строго и в то же время насмешливо осведомляется Рихтер. – Или, гм, лед?

– Да ну, не хочу, – Войт морщится, трогая кончиком языка пострадавшую губу, и возвращает чашку.

– Зачем тогда ты пил это?

– Чтобы тебе меньше досталось.

Элен закатывает глаза. О-о. Кристиан замечает это и отвлекается от поглощения мусса:

– Господин Ленгель уже не знает, куда себя деть, так что, пожалуй, давайте начнем...

– Ага, давайте, – соглашается Словен с энтузиазмом. – Быстрее закончим – быстрее разъедемся.  
В этот момент Ленгель как никогда близок к тому, чтобы признаться – он завидует Войту. Точнее, он завидует тому, что войтов партнер – круглый сирота. Думать в таком ключе – верх низости, но Элен ничего не может с собой поделать и готов возненавидеть себя за это. И за мысли, и за то, что не может от них отвязаться. Во всем виноват предстоящий семейный ужин ( _все эти люди, висящее в воздухе осуждение, заливной карп_ ). Грядущее мероприятие заставляет Элена разлагаться как личность.

– Готовы открыть инкогнито или поискать для вас большой пакет, чтобы скинуть подарки в кучу? – господин Андерсен повышает голос, стараясь перекричать других. Их тут всего шестеро, не считая Томаша, а гвалт как на рождественском базаре в воскресный день.

– Так, никаких анонимных подарков! – объявляет Сольвейг. Судя по всему, содержащиеся в чае катехины пошли девушке на пользу, и она немного оправилась после бурного «вчера». – Страна должна знать героев в лицо!

– К тому же, благодарить «товарища анонимуса» немного... глупо, ну? – кивает Анико.

– Это не «Тайный Санта», а сплошная фикция, – ворчит Элен.

– О, да ладно, – только отмахивается Войт. – Я начну? – убедившись, что его вопрос не встречает возражений, он тянется к вешалке с одеждой и достает из кармана пуховика коробку. Не слишком маленькую – среднюю, размером с чайную чашку. Элен недоумевает, как она вообще влезла в карман. – Ленгель, это тебе!

Элену кажется, что он в долбанной фантасмагорической сказке. Время чудесным образом замедляется, и он, словно в покадровой съемке, лицезреет свою руку, забирающую коробку. В какую-то неправдоподобно долгую секунду Элен даже переживает всплеск паники: а если внутри нечто мерзкое или что-то такое, что выставит его полным идиотом, или...

– Надеюсь, ты разберешься, что с этим делать, – Словен хитро улыбается, и Ленгель внезапно осознает, что вот в этой коробке лежит какая-то чудовищно пошлая штуковина из сексшопа. К лицу приливает кровь. Элен решает, что ни за что не вскроет упаковку здесь, при всех, и не станет жертвой дурацких подколов. Вот уж нет. Он узнает, что внутри, только запершись у себя дома... перед тем, как отправить эту дрянь в мусорку.

Тем временем Анико поднимается из-за стола и обращается с Кристиану; внимание собравшихся переключается на них. Когда очередь доходит до Элена, он быстро сует Сольвейг алый сверток и говорит что-то отвлеченное. Девушка фыркает, но улыбается дружелюбно и даже как будто ободряюще. Словно Ленгелю снова семь лет, и без ободрения в таком нелегком деле, как раздача подарков, он никак не справится. Элен поджимает губы. Сольвейг аккуратно надрывает упаковочную бумагу с краю. Через маленький зазор она, конечно, может увидеть обложку, а вот Ленгель – нет. Он даже вытягивает шею (немного, так, чтобы это не бросалось в глаза), но разглядеть ничего не может. Черт. Мерзкий, мерзкий Риордан и его грязная игра. Тем временем норвежка преображается. Обычно сдержанная улыбка плотно сжатых губ и точно отмеренная доза обаяния – все, на что стоит рассчитывать, сейчас же Сольвейг выглядит такой... растроганной?

– ... примечательна Фульда? – засмотревшись на белокурую дочь северной земли, Элен успевает расслышать лишь конец вопроса Анико. Ему хватает и этого. Вот если бы он притащил с собой Лексо, никто и никогда бы не...

– О-о, нет. Не задавайте ему такие вопросы, слышите? Сейчас будет...

– Ну, во-первых, я там родился. Во-вторых, это колыбель немецкого католичества...

– ... лекция. Я же говорил.

Элен вдруг ощущает насущную необходимость что-то сделать, поэтому начинает демонстративно повязывать шарф. 

– М-м. Я полагаю, официальная часть закончилась, и мы можем расходиться?

Ему кажется, вопрос должен задеть Кристиана, и он уже мысленно ругает себя за то, что не заткнулся вовремя и попросту не пересидел это – даже если ему некомфортно, и он теряет здесь драгоценное время.

Но возмущений в свой адрес Элен не дожидается.

– Нам вроде как тоже пора, – Войт бросает на Рихтера вопросительный взгляд, тот кивает утвердительно. Оба синхронно поднимаются со своих мест – наверно, долго репетировали эффектный уход. – Большой день, великие планы... Ани, тебя подвезти? На заднем сидении, правда, бардак, но ты поместишься...

Элен с облегчением думает, что выдержал испытание, и теперь может поехать в какое-нибудь местечко поприличней и ( _купить для пожилой четы ненужное и дьявольски дорогое сувенирное дерьмо или марочный швейцарский шоколад, или брют стоимостью с пол-Боинга, или луну_ ) выпить кофе. Он не против Томаша. Просто презирает его поставщиков и старается не пить капуччино дешевле трехсот форинтов. Держит марку. Ленгель набрасывает пальто и уже смыкает пальцы на ручке входной двери, когда чувствует чье-то мягкое прикосновение. Сольвейг ловит его за рукав.

– «Все мы из Бюллербю»? – тихо спрашивает она. – Я уже ждала увидеть пьесу Ибсена(5)... А тут моя любимая книга детства. Спасибо.

– Не за что, – на автомате отзывается Элен. В горле чешется от проглоченного смешка.

Лексо ведь угадал с подарком. Не угадал со страной. Скандинавия – она большая...

Они вместе выходят на улицу. Эленовы очки тут же облепляет снегом – теперь он видит только расплывчатое сине-белое месиво, в которое неумолимо превращается окружающий мир.

– Скажи, – начинает Ленгель неожиданно для себя, – ты... Хм. Есть какие-нибудь планы на завтрашний вечер?

Он и сам не до конца понимает, зачем заводит этот разговор. Разве ему не все равно? Но внутри что-то скребется. Эта молодая женщина совсем одинока. Родственники в другой стране. Муж умер, и она даже не пытается найти кого-то, способного занять его место. Однако, как бы это ни было печально, Элену нечего ей предложить. Зачем он вообще беспокоится об этом? Гребаный семейный праздник, вызывающий размягчение мозга.

Сольвейг изумленно приподнимает брови. Ленгель напрягается, ожидая встречного вопроса, вроде: «Ты ли это, о мой мерзопакостный друг?» 

– Не волнуйся, вряд ли я буду скорбно распивать глинтвейн в одиночестве, – говорит девушка и задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть на бреющий полет снежинок в воздухе. Широкий воротник ее свитера, торчащий из-под куртки, сползает, обнажая жемчужно-белое горло. – А ты?

– Я?

– Надеюсь, ты тоже не останешься наедине с глинтвейном, – Сольвейг поджимает губы так, будто задумала какой-то хитрый розыгрыш. – В противном случае мне придется пригласить тебя к нам, а тебе – отказаться с во-от таким лицом, – она корчит жуткую физиономию, настолько смешную, что Элен даже не может оскорбиться.

– Ты похожа на тролля, – прохладно замечает он. Небесная королева, да ей скоро стукнет тридцать, а она все гримасничает! Пора бы уже вести себя соответственно возрасту...

– Если учесть, что тролли – такой же символ Норвегии, как, например, «Сердитый малыш» Вигеланда, ты, похоже, только что сделал мне комплимент, – Сольвейг подмигивает Ленгелю подведенным глазом и, легонько хлопнув его по плечу (Элен скорее угадывает прикосновение, чем чувствует его), идет к своей машине. – Не грусти!

Ленгель пожимает плечами. Он и не грустит, вроде.

*** *** ***

В коробке лежит что-то вроде куклы.

Элен моргает. Долго рассматривает ее так и сяк.

Странный подарок округл, формой он очень похож на большое яйцо. Красно-золотое яйцо с лицом сердитого самурая. Хищный нос выдается вперед, смоляные брови сведены, а вот глаза намечены едва-едва – видны лишь обведенные тушью круглые белки. Элен смутно припоминает: такая кукла называется дарума. Японцы верят в то, что они исполняют желания. Вроде, им глаза рисовать надо. Зрачки, то есть. Или сначала, когда озвучиваешь желаемое, рисуешь один зрачок, а когда все сбудется – другой. Черт его знает.

Странноватая и абсолютно бесполезная вещица, зато сразу понятно, кто автор идеи. Войт до такого не додумается.

Элену становится неловко. Он же хотел избавиться от подарка, а теперь – неудобно. Это же не какая-то пластиковая гадость «Мэйд ин Чайна», все прилично и вроде бы с фантазией – не подкопаешься. Ленгель засовывает даруму в один из ящиков, забитых «ненужными вещами»: всем тем, что неминуемо заставляет открыться язву сентиментальности, и от чего давно пора избавиться. Пусть полежит до тех пор, пока акт избавления от нее не перестанет быть невежливым.

У Элена как никогда много дел. Он наконец отвозит брюки в химчистку, покупает розовый брют «Вдова Клико Винтаж» и, неожиданно, новый галстук от Гуччи, разбирается с тем и этим, колесит по городу и к вечеру чувствует себя тряпичной куклой без набивки – ну, из тех, что надеваются на руку. Как же они называются? Марионетки? Да нет, марионетки – это те, которые висят на веревочках. А эти... ну же... Наверно, он еще и поглупел от усталости.

Ленгель возвращается в свою квартиру, где тихо и не пахнет ничем, потому что никто здесь не печет рулеты... и вообще не готовит. Он снимает пальто и ботинки, не включая свет. Идет сквозь мрак к окну, посмотреть с высоты на озаренный огнями город. Вот там они – да, все они, тысячи людей – готовятся отмечать день рождения бога, в которого даже не верят. Ну разве не нелепо? А им нравится.  
Элену вдруг становится страшно. Судорога сжимает внутренности, но тут же отпускает, оставляя ощущение подозрительной пустоты. У него как будто дыра в районе солнечного сплетения, и навязчиво хочется сделать хоть что-то – поесть, выпить вина, быстро с кем-нибудь перепихнуться, поплакать – только пусть это ощущение пройдет. Элен думает о Лексо, о том, как хочет позвонить ему и пожаловаться, что у него в животе дыра, что ему страшно, что он не представляет, как там завтра будет, с этими тетушками и прочей родней, вот от слова «совсем»... Еще он думает о том, что Лексо тут же принесется сквозь снежную пургу, как чертов Супермен, утешать его, всего такого несчастного, оставленного наедине с экзистенциальной грустью. А, к дьяволу оно все. Не будет он никому звонить и ныть, и портить настроение, и давить на жалость. Он же не просто так согласился на это самоубийство в тандеме, не потому, что до смерти боится сказать «нет». Если бы он был не уверен в Лексо или в своем отношении к нему, или в чем бы то ни было – он бы отказался. Какие-то люди... такая мелочь. С какой стати Элену бояться их... или того, как они его воспримут?..

Элен забирается в кровать прямо в одежде, накрывается одеялом и лежит, уставившись в потолок. Временами он проваливается в дремоту, но быстро просыпается, весь в холодном поту и с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Смотрит на часы – прошло всего-ничего. Гребаное двадцать четвертое декабря не наступит никогда.

Элен сдается и звонит Лексо. Когда тот, посреди седьмого гудка, соизволяет ответить, на заднем плане слышится лающий женский смех. Элен отводит телефон от уха и шокированно смотрит на дисплей. Может, позвонил не туда? Но нет, на линии Риордан, судя по голосу, немного нетрезвый, а фоном ему служит раздражающее кудахтанье. Элен уже не знает, успокоиться ему или, наоборот, войти в режим красной тревоги: лающая женщина явно не одна составляет его партнеру компанию этой ночью.

– Развлекаешься? – вкрадчиво начинает Элен, в момент позабыв заготовленную фразу. Он, кажется, хотел сказать что-то про то, как скучал. Или нет. Какая теперь-то разница?

– Это все Марица и ликер. Чертов ликер! – беспечно заявляет Риордан.

Элен недоумевает. Вряд ли кто-то будет так свободно говорить о девицах, если его поймали на горячем.

– Что такое? У тебя что-то случилось? – вот теперь в голосе мужчины слышится беспокойство. Кто-то на заднем плане говорит очень громко, как будто в трубку, но совершенно неразборчиво. – А, да, передам, конечно, – отвечает «кому-то» Лексо.

– Нет. Все замечательно. Хотел спросить... планы на завтра еще в силе?

– Да. Почему нет?

Элен начинает понимать, как чувствуют себя препарированные лягушки. Никак.

– Ты... не важно. До завтра.

– Я люблю тебя, – зачем-то говорит Лексо.

А вот так себя чувствуют препарированные лягушки, когда к их сердцу подводят электроды и пропускают по ним ток. Да, как раз так, точно.

– Увидимся, – слетает с языка Элена, но он нажимает кнопку сброса на середине слова. Вернее, это даже не он нажимает, а в пальце сокращается какая-то мышца, и оп – все происходит само собой.  
В квартире смертельная тишина. Потому что тут звукоизоляция. И обескураженный, смертельно уставший, издерганный Элен. У него нет сил даже дышать, и нервы ни к черту; он всегда был таким нервным, но чем старше, тем хуже. Ну и сидел бы этот Лексо со своими девками, все вокруг него так и стелятся, и неважно, что внешность у него тяжеловата и периодически ему бывает лень бриться, он же такой обаятельный, искра в глазах, широченный разворот плеч, какие там штифты и мостовидные протезы, ему же сам бог велел быть грузчиком или сантехником, как в порнушке... Ох. Ну вот зачем говорить «Я люблю тебя», когда пьешь на другом конце города с какими-то гогочущими цацами? Зачем обещать познакомить с матушкой и увещевать, что той он, Элен, совершенно точно понравится, и зачем вообще...

Неведомая сила поднимает Элена с постели и несет к комоду, заставляет почти вслепую нашарить чертову куклу – очки-то он так и не надел и свет не включил. Гораздо дольше он ищет черный маркер. В этом горячечном состоянии Ленгель плохо соображает. Он и желание-то свое не может толком оформить в слова. В голове мельтешат картинки, но их так много, что все не уловить, даже не разглядеть толком. Элен и сам не знает, чего хочет. Чтобы Лексо был с ним. И чтобы говорил вот эти три слова – затертые, чужие, многократно использованные, но по-прежнему хранящие бездну смысла. И чтобы чай заваривал. И Элен не хочет знакомиться с его мамой. Во всяком случае, завтра. Или хочет, но чтобы без толпы лишних людей. Небесная королева и четыре ее короны, ну что за бред-то, да они же с Риорданом сколько знакомы?! Не знакомятся с родителями своего мужика после какого-то жалкого месяца... Некоторые и после долгих лет совместной жизни не знакомятся. А тут вот как... Точно бред. Полная чепуха. «Пусть завтра просто будет хорошее Рождество. С чудом. Ну, такое, какого все ждут в детстве. И чтобы всё было хорошо. У всех. У меня, у Лексо, у людей из города, сияющего разноцветной иллюминацией, у придурка-Войта. Пожалуйста. Давай же, работай... пожалуйста», – эленовы мысли мечутся с одного на другое, пока его рука в исступлении малюет дурацкой кукле черный-пречерный зрачок. Сначала он круглый, потом стержень маркера заносит вбок. Глаз выходит косым. Это приводит Ленгеля в еще большую ярость, и он снова закидывает даруму в комод, поглубже в ящик.

Только после этого его немного отпускает, и он снова устраивается на кровати. На этот раз Элен засыпает без проблем. Как будто раз – и выключили.

*** *** ***

Элен едва дожидается, когда перед ним откроется дверь, и начинает изливать свой праведный гнев:

– Эти умалишенные поставили там снегоочиститель, поэтому я страшно опоздал, и если мы все еще собираемся... – он сбивается с мысли, обнаружив, что стоящий на пороге Лексо частично не одет (то есть сверкает своей мужественной волосатой грудью) и, похоже, никуда не торопится. Это становится последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения. Элен же, черт возьми, спешил! И готовился. И купил этот гребаный галстук. Да пропади оно все пропадом... – О, я смотрю, твои планы на день изменились. Интересно, почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас? – его пронзает чудовищная мысль о том, что Риордан не одет потому, что всю ночь кувыркался с какой-то девицей, проспал и, разбуженный внезапным звонком в дверь, впопыхах успел напялить только джинсы. Ленгель устремляет на Лексо полный отвращения взгляд.

Вместо ответа мужчина хватает Элена за воротник пальто, рывком втягивает в квартиру (дверь с чмоканьем закрывается) и сгребает в объятья. Ленгель чувствует себя немного глупо. Все-таки, он в верхней одежде, а на человеке, который его обнимает, нет даже рубашки.

– Я, вообще-то, в снегу, – тихо сообщает он куда-то в шею Лексо и тут же мысленно обругивает себя. Чертов бессердечный убийца романтических моментов!

– Ты определенно в снегу, – подтверждает Риордан и отпускает его, – но это мелочь.

– Когда ты будешь истекать соплями, я... – начинает проповедь Элен, но тут же спохватывается. – Хм. Итак, не желаешь объясниться?

– А... На самом деле все просто, – Лексо начинает методично расстегивать пуговицы эленова пальто. Одну-вторую-третью. Обходит Ленгеля и мягко стягивает с него тренч. Пока он определяет одежду на вешалку, Элен стоит, не шевелясь, приняв правила странной игры. Его голова распухает от вопросов, но, оказывается, чрезвычайно сложно злиться и пытаться докопаться до истины, когда за тобой так красиво ухаживают. – Вчера мама попросила меня забрать тетю Бернадетт и ее дочерей из аэропорта и отвезти к родителям. Пришлось провести вечер с дамами... и вот, где-то после третьей рюмки ликера я понял, что их компания вряд ли порадует тебя в Рождество.

Элен наклоняет голову и беззвучно смеется – только плечи дрожат. Он наверняка был бы в ярости, если бы не испытывал столь огромное облегчение. Риордан развязывает его шарф и отправляет тот на полку гардероба.

– Небесная королева. Ты такой... засранец. Ты просто омерзителен! Ты заставил меня пройти через все это!.. Я, ко всем чертям, нервничал, я довел до слез работницу химчистки, отказавшуюся принимать срочный заказ, я две ночи не мог нормально заснуть, все думал о том, что твои родители подумают о тебе, и обо мне, и о нас, я...

– Ты маленький эгоист, – ласково отзывается Лексо, опускаясь перед ним на колени, и развязывает шнурки его ботинок. Элен опирается руками на его плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие, когда Риордан снимает с него обувь. – Я думал, ты наотрез откажешься знакомиться с моими родителями. Я даже был к этому готов, но мне так хотелось... не знаю, показать тебя маме... и вообще всем. Это глупо, да. Но я не хочу встречаться с тобой тайком. Я уже совершенно точно не в том возрасте, чтобы жаться по углам с тем, кто мне нравится.

– Да ты ведешь себя как... – Ленгелю не удается договорить: мужчина обхватывает его руками за бедра и резко поднимает, закидывая себе на плечо. Элен, может быть, худой и спортивный, но, в любом случае, не самый легкий из ныне живущих; он не привык к тому, чтобы его вот так подбрасывали в воздух. К тому же, он едва не теряет очки, и лишь в последний момент спасает их от неминуемого (и, вполне возможно, фатального) падения на пол. – Теперь отнесешь меня в спальню и скинешь на кровать? – его голос звучит глухо, потому что разговаривать вниз головой не так просто, как кажется.

– Какой ты догадливый, – Лексо шлепает его по заднице. У Риордана тяжелая рука, так что даже легкий и игривый (в его понимании) удар по ягодицам выходит ощутимым. Элен чувствует, как тяжелеет в паху от ожидания продолжения.

– Только не кидай меня как куль с мукой. Очки же, – выдыхает он.

– Все будет в лучшем виде, Ваше Высочество, – хмыкает Лексо и опускает свою ношу на постель со всем возможным почтением.

Элен садится на кровати и с интересом ждет, что же будет дальше. В конце концов, если несколькими минутами ранее его так трепетно разували, вряд ли сейчас придется собственноручно избавляться от штанов. Риордан ненадолго отлучается, чтобы вернуться с маленькой подарочной коробочкой.

– Я просто понадеюсь, что в ней нет красного презерватива или чего-то еще, настолько же рождественского... – неуверенно шутит Элен, принимая коробку из рук Лексо. Пока он возится с картонной крышкой, в его голове рождается не меньше десятка предположений, – но, разумеется, ни одно из них не имеет отношения к реальности. На дне коробки лежит что-то вроде черного шарфа.

Элен извлекает его и разглядывает, надеясь, наконец, получить подсказку, что же это такое. Не похоже, что это предмет одежды... или вообще что-либо, помимо куска ткани. Лексо с усмешкой наблюдает за его манипуляциями, а после склоняется над кроватью, протягивает руку и ловко подцепляет эленовы очки за дужку на переносице. Ленгель оказывается в мире нечетких форм и тусклых цветов, зато теперь, похоже, начинает понимать, зачем ему вручили эту тряпку. Он с готовностью протягивает ее Лексо, и тот аккуратно завязывает ему глаза.

– Не туго?

Элен качает головой, улыбаясь практически незаметно – уголки губ приподняты совсем чуть-чуть. Происходящее кажется ему до безумия забавным. Он чувствует, как Лексо пытается снять с него пиджак: поддевает тот большими пальцами за воротник, обнажает эленовы плечи и отпускает, позволяя ткани самой соскользнуть вниз. Когда пиджак застревает на локтях, Ленгель распрямляет руки и немного разводит их в стороны. Лексо помогает ему окончательно освободиться и принимается за галстук. Подушечки его пальцев едва ощутимо касаются груди Элена пониже межключичной впадинки, распутывая гладкий шелковый узел. Избавившись от галстука, Лексо пододвигается к нему поближе и расстегивает пуговицы на сорочке. Он делает это медленно и сосредоточенно, в его жестах сложно найти хоть намек на эротический подтекст, но Элену жарко и как будто не хватает воздуха. Его беспокоит, что он слишком громко и часто дышит; повязка на глазах, лишившая возможности воспринимать мир визуально, заставила его полностью прочувствовать свое тело, и вот – он сидит здесь, в полнейшей темноте, таящейся под опущенными веками, и слушает стук сердца, и дыхание, и едва различимый шелест ткани. Лексо приподнимает его руку, чтобы расстегнуть манжету, и на секунду задерживает пальцы над тем местом на запястье, где особенно хорошо прощупывается пульс. Риордан стягивает с него рубашку, и Элен закусывает губу, предвкушая, как большие и теплые ладони пройдутся по его телу, обводя рельеф мышц груди и живота. Однако, такого предсказуемого продолжения не следует. Вместо этого Ленгеля легко толкают назад, и он покорно откидывается на подушки. Наволочки оказываются холодными, и Элен тут же покрывается мурашками.

Лексо занимается пуговицей на брюках, стараясь как можно меньше прикасаться к низу его живота. Наверное, именно из-за этого у него не получается расстегнуть ее сразу. Когда он ведет рукой вниз, расстегивая замочек молнии, Элен инстинктивно приподнимает бедра. С него стаскивают брюки вместе с бельем. Сдернув плотный ком одежды до колен, Риордан склоняется над его пахом, прижимается сухими губами чуть ниже выпирающей тазовой косточки и длинно вдыхает, как будто наслаждается букетом винтажного вина. Это чувственней любого, даже самого нежного прикосновения, и Элен выгибается, упираясь макушкой в подушку. Его окончательно избавляют от одежды. Ленгель пытается устроиться как можно комфортней. Казалось бы, для этого есть все предпосылки: постель удобная, не слишком мягкая и не слишком жесткая, в комнате не прохладно и не жарко, едва уловимо пахнет сандаловым маслом, – но он не может избавиться от внутреннего напряжения. Это из-за того, что глаза завязаны. Он как будто ослеп, и даже увещевания рассудка о том, что это всего лишь игра, не помогают. Всю свою жизнь, с тех самых пор, как у Элена начало падать зрение, он боится полностью лишиться его, оставшись в кромешной темноте. Ужас, который вызывает в нем слепота, гнездится в бессознательном, так же, как глубинный страх ночи у древних людей.

– Если будет больно или щекотно, или... Просто дай мне знать, – говорит Лексо.

– Больно? – вот это Элену совсем не нравится. И он даже не увидит то, что может причинить ему боль. Какая именно боль это будет? Где?

Лексо ходит по комнате. Хлопает дверца стенного шкафа.

– Почему ты так напрягся? Я же сказал, если тебе будет неприятно, достаточно только намекнуть.

– Потому что ты сказал «больно»! Я не хочу, чтобы было больно!

– Я буду очень осторожен, – обещает Лексо шепотом, наклонясь к самому уху Элена. – А теперь, пожалуйста, согни ногу.

– Какую? И как мне лечь? То есть, ты хочешь...

– Любую. И можешь лежать так, как тебе удобно.

Немного растерянный Элен сгибает левую ногу. Происходящее все меньше напоминает затянувшуюся прелюдию перед сексом. Через пару минут он чувствует прикосновение чего-то странного, тонкого и фактурного, что скользит вдоль его ступни. Рука Лексо подтягивает это вверх по ноге, и оно туго обхватывает голень Элена повыше лодыжки. Веревка?

– Ты меня связываешь, что ли? – Элен пытается поднять голову и посмотреть вниз, на мгновение забыв, что все равно ничего не увидит.

– Похоже на то, – отзывается Лексо извиняющимся тоном. Элен проглатывает смешок. Прекрасная актерская игра. Как будто Риордан совсем ни при чем и несколько метров крученой льняной веревки в шкафу не выжидали своего часа.

Лексо надавливает Элену под коленом, заставляя того согнуть ногу немного сильнее.

– Все в порядке? – тут же интересуется он.

– Да... да, – Элен тщательно анализирует свои ощущения, но ему не больно и не неудобно. Нормально.  
Лексо протягивает веревку с внешней стороны бедра, подводит ее к первому узлу, фиксирует и ведет в другую сторону. Укладывая новый виток, его руки как бы невзначай оглаживают бедро Элена, и тот едва сдерживает стон, когда его член дергается от внезапной и такой сдержанной ласки. Лексо удостоверивается, что натяжение обоих витков одинаково, и делает еще один, заключительный, подтягивает веревку поплотнее, после чего фиксирует ее. Когда последний узел завершен, Элен пробует подвигать связанной ногой.

– Ну как? – спрашивает Лексо с совершенно детским любопытством.

– Странно.

– Это только начало, – доверительно сообщает Риордан. – Я могу продолжить?

– О да, – Элену хочется попросить, чтобы Лексо потрогал его где-нибудь еще (в конце концов, у него, кажется, скоро будет вполне приличный стояк, можно было бы и догадаться, что с этим нужно что-то сделать), но он упрямо молчит. Ожидание наслаждения тоже в своем роде наслаждение.

– Вытяни руки, – просит Лексо и поясняет, – я помогу тебе сесть.

Элен не может сдержать снисходительной улыбки, поднимая руки. Он чувствует себя как минимум наследным принцем родовитой японской династии. Ленгеля мягко берут за запястья и тянут, заставляя изменить положение. Сидеть ужасно неудобно. Связанная левая нога словно превратилась в какую-то неловкую недоконечность, которую и не подвинуть толком. Элену кажется, что она давит ему на грудь, хоть это и звучит дико.

– Заведи руки за спину и скрести их. Да, вот так.

Раньше Элен удерживал равновесие, опираясь ладонями на кровать, но теперь он остался без опоры и думает, что в любой момент может опрокинуться на спину. И еще эта нога. Небесная королева, как его собственная нога может быть настолько неудобной? Лексо, похоже, ничего не смущает, он методично обвязывает эленовы руки, сложенные на пояснице. Ленгель ерзает, пытаясь найти для себя оптимальное положение, после чего догадывается согнуть другую ногу и положить ее набок, как в позе лотоса. Он упирается пяткой в кровать для баланса и открывает, что в таком положении может сидеть без особых усилий. В это время веревка стягивает его запястья, обхватывает грудь и возвращается обратно за спину. Еще один виток, потом через плечо, свободный конец пропускается через веревку, лежащую ниже сосков, и вытягивается через другое плечо, после чего закрепляется узлом промеж лопаток. Риордан делает там, сзади, еще что-то, но Элен не понимает, что, потому что мужчина почти не касается его и лишь раз задевает ненароком его спину.

– Хочешь шампанского? – внезапно спрашивает Лексо.

– Шампанского? Да, – Элен понимает, что во рту уже давно пересохло. – Вот только, боюсь, у меня нет рук.

– Не проблема, – в голосе партнера ему мерещится улыбка.

Лексо отлучается ненадолго и, вернувшись, опускается на кровать возле Элена.

– Приоткрой рот.

Элен послушно размыкает губы. К нижней тут же прижимается прохладный край фужера. Ленгель отпивает совсем чуть-чуть, боясь пролить, и облизывается.

– Брют. Белый. «Дом Периньон»?

– В точку.

– Люблю брют. Идеальный процент содержания сахара.

– Да. Я знаю, – соглашается Лексо не без самодовольства, отводя пальцем челку с его лба.

– Про содержание сахара? – фыркает Элен.

– Про то, что ты любишь. Виноград?

– Только не...

– ... черный. Он не черный. Будешь?

– Да, – на этот раз он приоткрывает рот сам, без напоминаний. Палец Лексо проталкивает между его губ восхитительно упругую, плотную ягоду. Элен надкусывает ее, думая, что иногда быть совершенно беспомощным не так уж плохо. Виноградина не приторная, но освежающе-сладкая. – Неплохо... если учесть, что сейчас не сезон. Будешь кормить меня с ложечки?

– Может быть потом. Ложись, – Лексо уже не просит, а приказывает, но голос его совершенно бархатный.

Элен мешкает. Руки связаны сзади. Лежать на них наверняка будет неудобно. Или... Лексо воспринимает его промедление по-своему и помогает ему аккуратно лечь. Стянутые предплечья оказываются в районе поясничной выемки и чувствуют себя там вполне комфортно. Однако в такой позе плечи сильно отведены назад, а грудь, наоборот, выдается вперед. Ленгель со смешком размышляет о том, что, будь он девушкой, сейчас Риордан имел бы возможность созерцать его перехваченные обвязкой буфера во всей красе. На парнях бондаж груди, должно быть, смотрится не так эффектно. Лексо закрепляет узел на правой ноге Ленгеля. Тот недоумевает, к чему еще ее можно привязать, но Риордан поднимает его ногу в воздух и подвешивает. Куда же он крепит чертову веревку? В спальне его партнера же нет потолочного крюка... или уже есть?

– У тебя больное воображение, – комментирует Элен, дергая ногой в воздухе. Вот теперь он чувствует себя полностью открытым и выставленным на всеобщее обозрение. Что он там думал про возможность созерцания? Если его лобок со светлыми волосами, подстриженными триммером, наполовину вставший член, яички и задница, конечно, могут считаться достойными созерцания объектами. Теперь с Ленгелем можно делать все, что угодно, а он даже не сможет сопротивляться.

– У меня богатое воображение, – заявляет Лексо, поднимается с кровати и... начинает уходить.

– Эй! Ты куда? – пугается Элен.

– Думаю, самое время сервировать стол к ужину, – безмятежно отвечает Риордан. Он каменный, что ли? Его не заводит происходящее?..

– К какому, нахрен, ужину? – Элен в приступе ярости снова дергает правой ногой (к сожалению, она и голова – единственное, чем он еще имеет возможность двигать), но добивается лишь того, что его разворачивает на постели. Из-за неустойчивости положения Элен чувствует себя как в невесомости. Ох, если бы у него еще не ныли связки... – Немедленно иди сюда и вставь мне, черт бы тебя побрал! Черт, я тебе это говорю!

– В японских пытках большую роль играет фактор времени, – сообщает Риордан, пародируя кого-то раздражающе заумного, и удаляется. Звук его шагов вызывает в Элене сильнейшее желание заскрипеть зубами. Он остается один. «И руки связаны, – мрачно резюмирует Ленгель. – Ни подрочить, ни ногу отвязать».

За стеной Лексо позвякивает посудой. Сервирует ужин. Да он ненормальный. Элен шевелит пальцами рук, проверяя, не слишком ли те затекли, но рукам-то, как раз, наиболее удобно, а вот правой ноге в подвешенном состоянии не ахти. Даже согнутой левой на порядок лучше, хотя она в обвязке дольше всего. Веревки давят на позвоночник и на грудную клетку, не сильно, но осязаемо. Это заставляет отмечать каждый вдох, каждое изменение положения тела, и, как ни странно, это возбуждает. Элен вскидывает бедра, но добивается лишь того, что член мягко шлепает по бедру согнутой ноги. Воздух не способен обеспечить ему желаемого трения. Ленгель думает прокричать что-нибудь оскорбительное, чтобы ускорить процесс накрывания на стол, но всерьез опасается, что в итоге перегнет палку и останется тут надолго. На целую ночь.

Как ни странно, Лексо возвращается довольно скоро, – по крайней мере, Элен не успевает сойти с ума или заснуть.

– Какой ты терпеливый сегодня, – хвалит Риордан, мягко проводя рукой по его щеке.

– Ты быстро. Задержись ты еще чуть-чуть, и я бы додумал план мести до конца.

Лексо шуршит джинсами, раздеваясь, и, похоже, пытается не очень торопиться. У него плохо получается. Забравшись в кровать, он пододвигается к Элену сзади и, обхватив его за бедра, подтягивает к себе. Ленгель сдавленно выдыхает, когда крупная влажная головка упирается ему между ягодиц. 

– Что, вот так? Без смазки? – сомневается он.

– Я... – Лексо снова тянет его на себя, одновременно толкаясь внутрь, – себя...

Элен издает какое-то нечленораздельное восклицание. Первые неторопливые фрикции заставляют его начать извиваться, а это очень сложно, когда все конечности надежно зафиксированы. Поначалу ему кажется, что Лексо не входит целиком, и это страшно бесит. Он пытается насадиться сильнее, но ничего не получается – с места он сдвинуться тоже не может. Риордан придерживает его одной рукой за подвешенную ногу, а другой обхватывает член и начинает быстро двигать прямо под головкой. Элен скребет пальцами по простыне под собой, ощущая себя так, будто сейчас преодолеет силу земного притяжения и взлетит, если немедленно не вцепится во что-то. В последние секунды перед оргазмом он теряет способность воспринимать окружающий мир, перед зажмуренными глазами, закрытыми черным полотном, переливаются радужные круги, уши закладывает от прилива крови, и мозг уже не понимает, больно телу или приятно. Ощущения слишком сильные.

Потом Элен долго дышит и не может отдышаться. Веревки, туго опутывающие грудь, не дают протолкнуть достаточное количество воздуха в диафрагму. Он делает резкие поверхностные вдохи и с хрипом выдыхает. Звучит жутковато. Сквозь посторгазменный вакуум он с трудом разбирает, что Лексо перелезает через него и растягивается рядом. Он дышит тяжело, но размеренно, в одном ритме, как стайер на дистанции.

– Ты как? – Лексо пододвигается к Элену вплотную и целует его в мокрый от пота лоб и слипшуюся челку.

– Я... задыхаюсь.

– Я слышу. Сейчас развяжу. Подожди немного... хочу посмотреть на тебя.

– Это нелепо.

– Это красиво.

Ленгель слышал за свою жизнь сотни комплиментов, но губы сами разъезжаются в глупую улыбку. Право, да он как последний идиот.

– Связывание – это не то, что я загадывал, – признается он на волне воодушевления – и немедленно чувствует смущение.

– Загадывал? – Лексо снимает повязку с его глаз. Темнота под опущенными веками становится на пару тонов светлее. – По-моему, время загадывать желания наступит чуть позже... в полночь или когда там? Я не силен в народных приметах.

– А. Это... другое, – теряется Элен. Отлично, теперь он еще и суеверный идиот.

– И что ты загадал? – не унимается Лексо. Правда, он наконец-то прекратил таращиться, занялся делом и отвязал эленову правую ногу. Это, оказывается, чертовски приятно – когда нога просто себе лежит на вертикальной поверхности, а не болтается выше головы.

– Я... – Элен никак не может вспомнить. Вроде, что-то там про семейный обед и чудеса. Или нет? – Я не помню. Что обычно желают? Чтобы всем было хорошо и мне тоже.

– Надеюсь, тебе все-таки хорошо, – Риордан со всей возможной заботой водружает ему на нос очки. Вот теперь Элен может видеть, как тот улыбается. Сияет – будет точнее. – Нам стоит поторопиться с душем, иначе лед в кулере растает, шампанское нагреется, а индейка остынет.

– Тебе стоит поторопиться меня развязать, чтобы мы поторопились с... О. Я надеюсь, это ужин без заливного карпа?

– Никакого карпа, – торжественно клянется Лексо.

*** *** ***

– Я просто хочу удостовериться, что в нашем пребывании... или, не знаю, заточении здесь виноват не Ленгель. Он же не мог пожелать, чтобы мы замерзли насмерть в адском отеле на краю света? – размышляет Словен, с тоской разглядывая потолок. Тот, собственно, ничем не примечателен – обычный белый потолок дешевого отеля, который до двух звезд-то еле дотягивает.

– Он не на краю света, – Рихтер натягивает воротник свитера до носа и продолжает делать вид, что смотрит телевизор. Удивительно, но телевизор тут вполне себе рабочий... в отличие от системы отопления. – Всего лишь на краю города. И ты сам виноват, что не проверил бронь.

Да, вышло неловко. И как-то непразднично. Забронированный номер в четырехзвездочном отеле достался кому-то другому, но Войт готов поклясться – накосячил администратор, не он. Тем не менее, свободных комнат в приличных гостиницах нет. Перед Рождеством в Германии чертово перенаселение – страну распирает от туристов со всех концов света. Ладно бы ехали в Берлин или Гамбург, но какие развлечения они ищут в крохотной Фульде? Завтра – точнее, уже сегодня, двадцать пятого, – их заселят в другой номер того четырехзвездочного отеля, где произошла заминка с бронированием, а пока они вынуждены сидеть здесь, в крохотной светлой и дьявольски холодной комнатке. Девушка на ресепшене не особенно гостеприимна, но Рихтер ей популярно объяснил, что такое поведение для хостес неприемлемо. Как бы там ни было, с вышедшей из строя системой отопления девушка сделать ничего не может, зато может слесарь, который придет утром, но к тому времени их тут уже, хвала Абсолюту, не будет.

– Ну извини, – бурчит Словен. Где-то в глубине его сознания как раз проходит церемония погребения выходных, которые еще несколько часов назад обещали быть как минимум нескучными. 

– Возвращаясь к предмету твоего вопроса, вряд ли твой коллега потратил бы желание на нас. Уверен, ему есть что попросить... И, если уж на то пошло, дарума используется в новогоднем ритуале. Никто не загадывает с ее помощью желания на Рождество, это же японская кукла, да еще и имеющая отношение к буддизму...

– Да-да, теперь я абсолютно уверен в том, что это не Элен... А может, он использовал куклу неправильно? И не в срок... Надо было написать «инструкцию по эксплуатации». 

Рихтер возводит очи горе. Он устал, замерз и легко приходит в раздражение.

– Боже. Ты же понимаешь, что это просто символический подарок, а не волшебная палочка?

– В нашей организации каждый...

– А, да. С кем я спорю...

Сейчас около трех часов ночи, и им, в лучшем случае, осталось ждать еще пять часов. Тогда начнет работать новая бронь на номер человеческих размеров с удобными подушками, бесперебойным вай-фай интернетом, доставкой еды в номер и – самое главное – отоплением, и они наконец уберутся отсюда. Словен думает о том, что хочет спать, и о том, насколько ошибаются те, кто считает, что в холоде спится лучше. Ни черта. Он переворачивается и утыкается замерзшим носом Рихтеру в бок.

– Какое-то анти-рождественское анти-чудо, – свитер шерстяной и колется немилосердно. Теперь у Словена чешется лоб и кончик носа (к которому от тепла вернулась чувствительность), и правая щека. – Прощай, ужин в хорошем ресторане и ночь дикого секса... Мы неудачники.

Рихтер снимает очки и многозначительно смотрит на него сверху вниз.

– Ну секс-то еще можно устроить. Под одеялом. Не раздеваясь. 

– Не здесь. Меня смущают местные простыни... Мало ли чем на них занимались. Лучше схожу за кофе, – говорит Словен и продолжает лежать, перекинув руку через Рихтера. Конечно, он когда-нибудь заставит себя выползти в коридор к кофемашине... просто сейчас ему и так хорошо.  


**Author's Note:**

> 1) Бейгли – традиционные венгерские сладкие рулеты, которые пекут на Рождество.
> 
> 2) Салонцукор – венгерские конфеты, которые часто используют для украшения елки.
> 
> 3) "Счастливые дни с Голым Поваром» – книга рецептов Джейми Оливера, популярного английского ресторатора и телеведущего.
> 
> 4) MSZ – венгерская система стандартизации; то же, что и ГОСТ в России.
> 
> 5) Генрих Ибсен – норвежский драматург. Здесь речь идет о его стихотворной драме «Пер Гюнт», одну из героинь которой зовут Сольвейг.
> 
> В качестве послесловия для товарищей, движущихся от теории к практике, на всякий случай поясняю: Лексо не специалист в шибари и, очевидно, делает что-то не совсем верно. Одно из главных правил шибари - у связываемого не должно быть никаких отрицательных ощущений (иными словами, нигде не должно болеть, неметь, тянуть, etc.)


End file.
